User talk:Phenaxkian/todo
Cut off each ball a cm at a time. Then do the same with your legs up to the hip. Then proceed to cut of square cm of skin until you die. Life 15:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Zzz. Have yourself lowered very slowly feet first into boiling lemon juice by hundreds of fish hooks and then dumped in the middle of a desert about an hour before mid day. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 15:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Or, have your muscles hooked up to electrodes set to pulse once every quarter second and leave it going. You should eventually die from either starvation or a critical build up of lactic acid. I'm not really sure which would happen first tbh. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 15:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::You have serious problems panic. Life 15:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::#______^ C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 15:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm, a mild way to commit suicide is to strap yourself down, put an electric dildo at maximum voltage up your prostrate and hook up a penis pump at the fastest speed. You will be constantly forced to orgasm, die happy, tortured, overstimulated, dehydrated, overheated all at the same time. 16:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) You guys have issues....19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 16:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I can't really add to this list, I can only think of painful things to do to other people or epic ways of commiting suicide. Misery Says Moo 17:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::My only suggestion: First, shave off all of your epidermis. Leave the lower lower layers of skin - you'll need these. Then, stretch your urethra until you can a small ballon inside. Fill small balloon with a small amount of air - enough that it looks like you're trying to pass a small egg. Tie off balloon. (Be sure it doesn't slide out.) Push balloon entirely inside and cauterize the head of your penis. This will prevent the balloon from coming out, as well as prevent you from urinating, eventually causing your bladder to rupture. At this point, proceed with Panic's second idea after drinking a few cups of water. Enjoy! ··· Danny Does 18:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::That turned me on so hard. Someone put some cigarettes out on my nipples. GOGOGO C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 18:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia wont let us host RAR/ZIP files on our site I checked with their tech team. They wont approve it. Apparently, it'd be too easy to abuse. We need to find another option for hosting a build pack. 18:03, 12 June 2009 :Zippegs? :> by using the command line, you can copy a zip into a jpeg image, which can then be opened by a winrar-type utility. that or we could use Briefcases or Cabinets or something. There's also a third option - save the zip, change its extension to .jpg or .png, then upload it like that. ofc, the last method risks data corruption. ··· Danny Does 18:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, I just left you a message on your talk. Um...ok, is there a way we can test it (also, we have to not get in trouble with Wikia). If it works in testing, I'll ask their tech team if it's ok. 18:09, 12 June 2009 :::guide. nvm, though - wikia's system sees it as a corrupt file. so option 2 is the only thing left. ··· Danny Does 18:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I don't think Wikia will like the last option, but if it's do-able let's try it. 18:17, 12 June 2009 :::::I'll answer here because I loaded this before new message popped up. I was aware they wouldn't let us (or rather, I was inclined to say so). Having talked with poke, I realised that if we enabled the uploading of Zip/Rars that they would be available to upload for everyone. The only way to limit it to admins is to make uploads in general admin only. So obviously it wasn't a viable choice. I was generally just thinking of rapidshare or megaupload to host the files, the files aren't that big. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, well I will start working on it on Monday, unless anyone has time to do it now. I'm thinking we should use Rapidshare (I like it better). How many seperate categories should we .zip? Should we be more vague and .zip all of Great PvP or all Great HA builds, etc. 20:01, 12 June 2009 :::::::Zips by class in each category, then zips by category, including duplicates, imo. (Since there's no good way to really handle duplicates.) Or just zips by class overall and no duplicates. ··· Danny Does 20:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Great only, right? 17:17, 13 June 2009 :::::::::c. ··· Danny Does 17:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Alright, then. Monday! 17:46, 13 June 2009 Torrents Any thoughts? Once I get my server set up, we could use it as a tracker. It would continue the sense of community from PvX, since seeding would be encouraged. Of course, I'm not sure how many people understand/use torrents, so it could be limiting as well. It might be possible to set up both an FTP and a Torrent Tracker, however. Thoughts? ··· Danny Does 14:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :If it's our best option, let's just do it and make a guide in case people can't use torrents. 15:02, 15 June 2009 ::One thing I forgot - we'd either need an outside source to link to for torrent file downloads, or get Wikia to permit us to upload them (which might not be plausible.) Again, either way we're linking people outside, and I could certainly script a database to check what packs are available. I could probably even give management permissions to a few remote users if they want/I see fit. ··· Danny Does 15:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::Some of the admins should probably have permissions. 15:49, 15 June 2009 ::::That's a given. The problem, however, is who do I want to allow access to my internal network and my computer. =/ I have a couple in mind already, but we'll cross that bridge once it's possible. For now, using a tracker such as Isohunt or Mininova would probably be ideal, and we'll just create a page with links to the torrents for now. ··· Danny Does 15:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, you wouldn't have to give admins access as long as we had people taking care of them on a regular basis and not being asshats. As far as the torrents go, you pick that. I'm not a big torrent guy. 16:01, 15 June 2009 ::::::iirc, both Mininova and Isohunt cross-reference most other torrent sites, so it shouldn't be an issue. Probably best to ask Auron which one he prefers, if anything. (I use isohunt simply for ease of navigation.) As for the admin thing, again, let's just worry about that when I've got a server up and running. ··· Danny Does 16:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I actually like the idea of having all the zips in a single torrent, as more experianced users will know that you can jsut select which parts of the torrent you want to chose. I would however like a direct download option (for instance, a while ago my ISP prevented me from using torrents during normal hours of the day, which is quite common if you excessively use the internet (because there are very few "unlimited" unlimited download packs :/) I'll also have a look to see if i can set a bot up on IRC to have that going (I don't think it should be too hard to implement) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I got bored and looked through your to do list and figured i'd help out with the newbie guide. making it here (oh and btw i know pretty much nothing about high end pve so i wont be making a section on pve..)--Steamy..x 00:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :heh, that's fine =p. I'll probably start working on a few things in a couple of days. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Its past 2am here, i'll try and finish off all the RA warrior section tomorrow but this whole guide thing will take me a few weeks as i don't have a huge amount of free time after this week, and being away atm means that theres lots of things to do irl. --Steamy..x 01:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll be glad to help you on this, i have nothing to do now that schools done.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 03:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Updating vetted builds Care to do a little round of checking Phenaxkian? Shadow Form Slayer 20:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean? the categories (such as "Nightfall build" or the ratings (as in the good/great cats.)? ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I think he means go around and update all the vetted builds which are no longer optimal or something. Life Guardian 00:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::What LG said yes ;) Shadow Form Slayer 07:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's generaly a thing that the community at large needs to do, I can't do it on my own, and i'm not really the best person to do it anyway =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Need me to do it??? I will also walk around in GW to search which buids are optimal used, like meta stuff. Also, look which can be archived maybe Shadow Form Slayer 13:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Like i said, it's not really something one person can (or should) do. You're talking about changing builds:: which requires discussion before hand, and archiving builds, which requires discussion before hand. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC)